


Stars shining in his eyes

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on 2 prompts from NCT amino, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Idk is it?, It's meant to be platonic but i guess you can see it as romantic if you want to, Non-Gender specific reader - Freeform, Post-Idol, Pre-Idol, The timeline is a little stretch out even though this is so short, but this is really short, does it count for that?, idak what lenght counts for drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: You watched the stars shine in his eyes, waiting, hoping, wishing for his success.You listened to his dreams, to him waxing plans about his future. Doing that, achieving this.





	Stars shining in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a challenge and with a prompt from NCT Amino, where I have also [posted](https://aminoapps.com/c/nctamino/page/blog/stars-shining-in-his-eyes-yuta-x-reader-drabble/wKNL_5DVUouplkjzR4rvY0EvkpQbeZk2EVj) this.
> 
> This is also probably the shortest thing I have ever written.

You watched the stars shine in his eyes, waiting, hoping, wishing for his success.

You listened to his dreams, to him waxing plans about his future. Doing that, achieving this.

His dreams were grand, becoming a singer, wooing the whole world with his performances.

You watched him try, comforted him in failure, and watched him get back up and try again.

You were shocked when he announced that he was moving to Korea, that he was going to pursue his dream over there. You helped him study, encouraged him when the language was too similar but not similar enough.

Then came the day of him moving. You followed him to the airport, promising to keep in touch. Promising to await his debut.

You waited. Heard from him sometimes, but his schedule was hectic, barely any free time left over to talk to you. You didn’t mind, knew it was because he was working hard for his dream.

When he joined SM Rookies you watched everything you could find, even if you couldn’t understand most of it. But it was him, pursuing his dream, him making his dream reality.

Then he debuted. You watched their MV,  listened to their music, and cheered for him in what ways you could.

He contacted you about their schedule in Japan before they were officially released, and you promised to be there. To see him even if he might not be able to see you.

It was magical, watching him perform on stage, fulfilling his dream. He was shining, and you were proud.

“Yuta, I always knew you could do it.”

With your cheeks aching from your wide smile, you watched the stars shine in his eyes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:  
> [tumblr](https://got7-caixukun.tumblr.com/)  
> [amino](https://aminoapps.com/c/nctamino/page/user/s-kiz/aVPb_Wg2TQfKgkxlJNdXmRb2VzZVww1N7KE)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/s_k1z) (that i barely use)


End file.
